A Peddie Story
by Peddielover2001
Summary: Romance/Humor. Peddie are getting married! Will this be a great future or will it just be madness. If you have any comments or ideas please review and PM me. The story is better than it sounds. Rated T for language and it will contain pregnancies in later chapters. Slightly AU and KT tends to be OOC.
1. House of Feelings

Still Patricia's POV:

*finishes writing her feelings in her 'journal'*. "Little Trixie has a diary huh! Was it bout Eddie?"said joy

"SHHH!" I replied, "Yeh , it's about him. I wish he felt the same way about me!"I lowered her voice. "About taking our relationship seriously."

"Like how?" said joy

"Oh shut up Joy! Blabla this blabla that."

Joy walks of frowning. Just when Joy walks out I receive a message-From Eddie.

Text convo

_Eddie- Meet me in the lounge at 7:30. A special date!_

_Me- Finally you're taking things seriously!_

Eddie's POV:

It's nice to know that Patricia is happy with the idea. Maybe she will be happier of the idea of my proposal! I had asked for a loan of £1300 from the bank to get the ring. Hopefully, it won't be a waste of money.

"Fabian, I am gonna propose to Patricia!" I blurted half an hour before our date.

"Well that's good I was gonna do that with Nina but she's gone" frowned Fabian although he seemed happy for Eddie. "I'm gonna go get ready for the date see you when the pin drops!" I replied. I then quickly put my Suit on, did my tie, brushed my teeth and put a mint in my mouth (don't want our smackeroo to be gross). Suddenly, the grandfather clock chimed and then I realised that the next hour or so would either, change my life and future in the best way possible or smash our relationship in the worst way. I met Patricia and she looked seriously hot!

"Hope this is time's worth!" said Patricia as I entered the lounge.

"Well come on Yac- I MEAN Patricia, the taxi's waiting!" I said

Patricia had a smile on her face and she walked out of the house in her beautiful, purple dress. I couldn't afford to make any big mistakes from now on or I could kiss goodbye Peddie marriage.


	2. 2 House of Proposals

Patricia's POV:

I can't believe it! Eddie was all dressed up and looked so hot! I hope we're going somewhere fancy and romantic but not too fancy and romantic- I can't handle too much poshiness even though my parents are quite snotty and fancy. Anyway, the taxi parked in front of a large, fancy restaurant named '_Le Diner authentique français'_. French. I should've known. Ever since last year, when Eddie arrived, he bragged about knowing and speaking French fluently. Especially, when I gave him 'Le_ chocolat a couvert larves de coléoptères et les vers de terre' _(Chocolate covered beetle larvae and earthworms) and then he fed them to half the school.

"Patricia!"shouted Eddie whilst I was still daydreaming. 'Wake up!"

"Oh sorry Eddie."

Eddie's POV:

So far, so good! Yacker seems so impressed with the restaurant- I even heard her mumbling about being fancy and French. We walked into the restaurant and I demanded my reserved table and, eventually, the woman gave us our table for two. I smiled at him.

"What you having Patricia?" I asked with a grin on my face

"Just a burger and _French_ fries," she replied

"Ok but you have to at least try French dessert- maybe gateaux?"

"Whatever weasel," insulted Patricia although she smiled at me romantically. We ate our dinner and then was the, the proposal.

_At the house. _

Joy POV:

*knocks on Fabian's door*

"Come in!" replies Fabian. "Fabian" I asked him, "Is there anything you've noticed about Eddie's feelings towards Patricia?"

"Well there is something big I need you to keep it as a secret. Eddie is going to propose to Patricia."

"WHAT!" I replied, "Patricia will be thrilled! Do you know what restaurant?"

"No but it's probably in his notebook."Fabian goes under Eddie's bed and takes his notebook hidden under his jacket," I shouldn't be doing this" mumbled Fabian. He opened the notebook and there, at the back of the notepad said- _Take Yacker to Le Diner authentique français. _"Let's go there before pin drop time!" I begged. It took a lot of persuading but he finally caved in.

_At the restaurant_

Eddie's POV:

I took Patricia to a more private place to propose to her. If I did it in front of everyone in the restaurant she would surely run off or something. I took her near the kitchen and went on my knees, my eyes filling with tears. I pulled out a box and opened it. It had a beautiful ring inside it that would hopefully go on Patricia's finger.

"Patricia Kate Williamson. Would you do the honour of marrying me?" I waited. And waited. Patricia said "Yes I will marry you Edison Miller!" I bit my lip to stop me crying and smooched Patricia. We thought we were in private but the whole restaurant was oohing, including the cooks. When everything was all good I spotted two familiar faces in the crowd.


	3. 3 House of Busted

Patricia's POV:

OK! This is getting crazy. First, I say yes to a proposal (which was kind of romantic of Eddie!) and now Fabian and Joy!

"What are you doing here Fabian and Joy!" shouted Eddie, "You read my notebook didn't you. I thought I could trust you but then you blurt it out to Joy! Thanks a lot." Eddie seemed quite angry. No, in fact, he was raging!

Eddie's POV:

How could Fabian do such thing! I'm so angry with him. Just they wait until we get back to the house. They are going to have to explain themselves fair and square. To tell Patricia I was still on board with this marriage thing, I held hands with her and smiled at her.

"We should probably get back to the house- who knows when it could pin drop time."I whispered in her ear. She nodded at me so we made the escape for the door. Fabian and Joy got in the same taxi as us, since we were going to the same place. And because I was rather upset, HE was paying this time.

_Patricia, Eddie, Fabian and Joy arrive at the house._

Still Eddie's POV:

"Spill the beans you two. What's been going on?"I asked them

"Ok, I wanted to know more about the whole Peddie situation so I went to Fabian for answers. At first, Fabian didn't want to go swooping through your stuff but I begged him so he found out where you guys were going by your 'not so hidden' notebook. It was my entire fault, blame me. And, by the way, congratulations!"replied Joy quickly whilst pointing at Patricia's new engagement ring.

"OK, I understand. But next time ask me before going through my things!"I replied.

Victor comes down the stairs. "It is 10 o'clock! You have five minutes precisely and then I do not want to hear a pin. Drop." Everyone rushes into their rooms before Victor goes back into his office.

**Is this good guys because I am writing a fair amount but it isn't receiving much readers. Should I carry on? Should I include more Anubis residents in the story?**


	4. 4 House of Nina

_At the Breakfast Table_

Patricia's POV:

I ate a piece of toast with jam and drunk some orange juice to get me started for the day. I kept quiet about the whole proposing thing even though we are eighteen, meaning it's legal to get married WITHOUT parental consent. And other stuff I want to discuss with Eddie in private. I quickly finished my food but, before I could dart out for school, Joy and Fabian stopped me. "Isn't there something you need to say?" they asked,

"Naa, I'm ok."I replied because I wasn't quite ready to display to the whole school I was getting married.

"Oh come on Patricia, can't be that bad!"

"OK, FINE. Everyone in Anubis house, Eddie proposed to me last night and I said yes, big deal."I said sarcastically and Eddie frowned."Ok it is actually a big deal I'm so happy!"

"That's great!"smiled Joy, Mara, Willow and KT.

"I might possibly never get married, "echoed Jerome and Alfie

"Hey!" said Joy and Willow seeing as they are dating each other.

The whole of Anubis house kept on joking around and left for school.

"Looks like loves in the air," giggled Trudy who had been eavesdropping the whole time.

_At School_

Eddie's POV

"I need all of you to help me plan Patricia's bridal shower. Its gonna be a surprise," I told the residents except for Patricia.

"Cool!"they all echoed. They all went off to their lockers when someone familiar walks to _her_ formal locker.

"Nina!" screams all of the Anubis house residents' except for KT and Willow who don't know who Nina is.

"Hi guys! I'm back!" Nina exclaimed. Everyone gave her hugs.

"Nina, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked her.

"Sure!" she replied. We walked to somewhere private.

"Chosen one. Osirian. Not meant to be together!"

"Umm. As far as I know, you're osirian powers are gone meaning I could come back!"

"Oh yeah forgot about that," we both giggled.

"Eddie has there been any sibuna since I left?"

"Yeah, last year, we had to defeat Frobisher long story blab la reawakening, sinners' ammut, then there was this stone, stuff you don't wanna know about."

"K. When I was in the house, Eddie, I heard someone speaking to me. Do you think there's another mystery?"

"No, not really." I replied

"That's good." said Nina.

Nina's POV:

Something must be wrong. Maybe I'm just paranoid. And I heard Eddie and Patricia are engaged. Sweet!


	5. House of Answers

_Lunchtime in the student lounge/ drama room_

"Chosen one!" whispered someone in Senkhara's voice.

"WTF! Senkhara!" said Nina out loud and everyone giggled.

"Just me. Fabian!" he said

"Well don't scare me like that!" she said and hugged him. "How was sibuna last year then."

"Well, for the record, it was much easier than the second year of sibuna. Well everything except the fact about Frobisher!" he giggled and she just screwed her face.

_Patricia's POV_

*Eddie walks up to me*

"There's something I need to talk to you about!"they both said at the same time.

"You go first."Eddie told me.

"OK. You and me should get married on the week of the 1st of July. We also need to tell our parents we're getting married."

"Well that bit I'm not looking forward to." Eddie replied

"We need to do it someday or we're just gonna look stupid being at our wedding with no parents!"

"OK." He said back, "I'll tell sweetie now." He said walking off. I guess I'll have to tell those snotty parents of mine now as well.

_Eddie's POV_

Man this sucks. The look on dad's face is going to be priceless. I hope he's gonna be ok with it. But he can't do anything, right. We're eighteen and can get married whenever we want without any flipping parents touching any shit. Well whatever, here it goes.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Enter!"called sweetie from his office.

"Dad. Um. There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Well, what is it."

"Umm. This is hard." I whispered. "OK dad. I proposed to Patricia and she said yes. Meaning I'm marrying Patricia."

"Okay. Well I'm happy for you, Edison. Good luck!"

"Thanks dad." I replied.

I walked out of the room to see Patricia sitting on a window ledge.

"How'd it go." She said whilst eating a bag of crisps

"Not bad!" I said back to her. "How was it with you, Yacker?"

"I haven't done mine yet." Said Patricia.

"Well, take all the time you need." I said back to her, kissing her forehead.

She smiled back at me. I smiled back.

_Patricia's POV_

How am I going to put it too my parents? They'll be well mad. All I could say in my defence would be fuck you! Nah, just kidding. Like I told Eddie, we have to do it sometime. I sat down and ate another crisp before taking my phone out of my bag.

I dialled my mum and waited for her to pick up. She didn't. I gave it more attempts but I realised I was just wasting my time. I was about to call it a day for this but, suddenly, she called back.

"Hello? Patricia Kate! How lovely to hear from you! Are you in detention?"

"No, mum of course not. I've changed. A bit. Anyway there's something really important I need to tell you,"

"What is it?" she said in her posh accent. She seemed incredibly in a good mood. I didn't really want to ruin it. But I had to say.

"I'm getting married with Eddie. You know that boy Piper was blabbing about, saying she was happy that I had Eddie. Well, he engaged and I said yes!"

"How could you, Patricia!" she replied. I knew she would react like this. "You've disappointed me. You're too young!"

"Please mum. I'm eighteen, old enough, and Eddie is the love of my life! He's the cherry on top! Please tell me you're ok with it. Yes or No."

"I am going to say-"


	6. House of Awkward

Still Patricia's POV

"OK! Yes, but I hope you know what you're doing!" she finally answered.

"Thank you! Yes, yes I absolutely know what I'm doing! Thank you."I said so excited that she had finally agreed. Maybe it was just to keep me happy. I don't know. "Please pass this message onto dad!" I replied.

"Yes, yes I will."

_After Miss Valentines class _

"Eddie, Eddie it went so well," I told him and then he kissed me.

"I'm so glad!" he said back.

"Have you ever heard of the mask of ankh." Said Nina. Fabian chuckled.

"Don't be silly Nina I told you, NO MORE SIBUNA. Full stop." Said me, Eddie, KT and Fabian.

"PERIOD." Echoed KT and Eddie though, because of their American English.

"Ok. I actually guess I miss Sibuna!" she said back.

"So do I." Said Fabian being the Egyptian freak.

"What you guys talking about!" said Alfie and Mara.

"Just about how we miss Sibuna."

"Why did you just mention sibuna in front of Mara?" asked Nina who clearly didn't know what happened in the last few weeks.

"Mara found out about sibuna so we, soon enough, had to spill the beans." Fabian told her.

"Well. Since there's no more mystery why don't we just kick back and enjoy ourselves. "She said.

We all agreed. This was an opportunity to ace or last test ever in school and go on to college education. And maybe Fabina could make up. I wasn't really a heck of a Mabian shipper.

_At the House – Fabian's POV_

I knocked on Nina's room which she was sharing with Patricia and KT.

"Come in!" she replied. I hope I wasn't going to make a big embarrassment of myself in front of Nina.

"KT, Patricia would you mind going outside for a few?" I asked them, politely.

"Yeh, cause I really don't mind being bloody disturbed!" said Patricia but she went outside with KT anyway.

"Nina, can I ask you something which is rather important?"

"Sure, anything as long as it isn't too hard!" she giggled.

"OK. Nina. Do you mind if... if you would go out with me again?" I asked her nervously.

" , I'm so busy catching up with school work. I do want to gout with you but I'm going to have to concentrate with my school work 75% more since Sibuna has reduced that chance. Once I get my grade up higher than a C+, I swear we can call Fabina back on. I hope your ok with that."

"Sure, never the better," I replied. Then we just paused, both of us. Awkward! We were about to hug but then she just shook my hand. I walked out the door. I knew this was gonna go horribly wrong.

"Can we go back in?"asked KT and Patricia who were standing near the wall.

"You better not have been flipping listening!" I said feeling so angry. Oh well. Nina's a smart girl. She'll be over a C+ in no time.

_Eddie's POV_

Fabian entered the room. "Can you tell everyone except Patricia to come to my room. VERY important- get it!" I told Fabian.

"Definitely!" he replied a little frowny. Well, time to get my note book out.

_Everyone comes in_

"Guys, we are having the wedding venue in the school- it's where we first met. We need to send invitations and start planning the wedding for the 1st of July. We have to get it right for Patricia. Make it the most rememberable- not sure that's a word!"

Alfie giggled seeing as he has his immature side of him. "Can someone go get us some refreshments! We might be here a LONG time!" I asked.

"Uggh, I'll do it." Replied KT.

KT POV

I came out of Eddie's room to see Patricia. "You've been eavesdropping! Get away, Patricia, before you hear anymore this is a complete secret for your wedding stuff. I can't say anymore or I'll be for it. Gotta go!

**| Should I include some Sibuna Plot or should I just stick to couples. **


	7. House of Fabina

_KT POV_

I continued to get the juice and cookies when I saw Patricia go back to her eavesdropping area. "You better come with me Patricia." I said getting her hand.

"Get off me, I'm not a baby!"she said but she came into the kitchen anyway. I got the refreshments and Patricia went to her room to go on her laptop.

"We shouldn't continue. Patricia's on the warpath," I told them. We still had a good laugh and chatted about if Patricia was going to have a baby. After that moment, Eddie sent us away. Was he sensitive about the idea? I don't really know.

_Eddie's POV_

I knocked on Patricia's door. "What?" Patricia answered rudely.

"Patricia, now that we are getting married, don't you think we should... start a family?"

"Well, I think we should wait closer to the wedding. Like, when we feel the time is best." She answered back.

"Cool." I smiled back at her exiting the room. I punched the air in excitement the minute I got out. Sure, having a family isn't easy, but I wanted everything perfect with Yacker. Everything.

_Fabian's POV_

I knocked on Nina's door to talk more about the grades thing, so that things wouldn't be awkward between us. There was no answer. I went in anyway. "Hello, anyone here?" I asked stupidly. When the coast was clear, I looked for Nina's grades. Sure, it was sneaky, but I needed to know the truth. I looked under her bed and there, was a locked box. I thought of areas where people might hide keys and looked under Nina's mattress- a key. I opened the box and there were lots of interesting things. First, there was here diary with lots of amusing things that happened to her last year. But then there was a page.

_Nina's Diary_

_28__th__ June_

_I wish I could tell Fabian that I do like him but I'm not ready for me to start another relationship again. Yeh, I'm higher than a C+ but I had to think of something to keep Fabian off for a while. I just need some time to rest before I can start dating._

_End of Diary_

I was a little pissed off that Nina lied to me about that grade thing but I was kind of relieved that she still likes me. I was gonna go to my room and chill off but then I heard footsteps coming and I dived under KT's bed.

"I need to tell Fabian that I'm ready to start dating him. Sure I was all ''no way'' about it but now I do, genuinely, believe I am now attracted to him!" Nina said.

"Let's go doll you up in the bathroom then you go down to Fabian's room and tell him your feelings- go with the flow." Replied Patricia and I covered my mouth to stop me laughing out loud. Go with the flow. Ok, I was being immature. They left for the bathroom so I sneaked out of their room and went downstairs to put on more decent clothes on. I couldn't ruin one of my only chances of being with Nina.

_Nina's POV_

I knocked at Fabians door in my long top, leggings and cutest earrings. I couldn't spoil one of my only chances of being with Fabian. I simply couldn't.

"Come in!" Fabian replied. I opened the door and smiled at Fabian. "Whoa! You look beautiful." Fabian said. I smiled at him and sat closer to him. He felt comfortable as if he knew what I was planning to do.

"Fabian, the whole grade thing. Was a lie." I told him, trembling.

"Of course it was Nina. You're one of the smartest girls I've ever met before." Fabian replied in a sexy way. I smiled back. I bet he was just doing it to make me feel good.

"Fabian, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth. I just needed time to decide to start a relationship again. Will you go out with me?" I asked as nicely and politely as possible.

"Of course I will Nina." He replied and then he kissed me. Just a peck. We went in for another kiss again and, this time it was longer and nicer. I broke off when I heard footsteps.

"I better leave, Patricia will be hassling me!" I said with a cheeky grin on my face. It was nice to know that situations wouldn't be awkward between us ever again.


	8. House of Dresses House of Suits

_Patricia's POV_

"Hey Nina!" I said as she came out of Fabian's room. "You have to come dress shopping with me. You're my head bridesmaid!"

"Cool. Have to hold your long dress all day!"

"What! I'm not flipping Kate Middleton, my dress is going to be a lot different than all the usual." I replied back to her. I went to call KT, Joy, Mara and Willow. They were going to be my bridesmaids. I needed all the help I needed as well. I'm not exactly a dress kind of person if you know what I mean. "We are going to Lulu's Boutique which has some of the finest dresses." I told them. They oohed and ahhed and then the seven seated taxi came to collect us. We were in the taxi so long I was worried about the fee.

_Eddie's POV_

_In the living room with Jerome, Alfie, Fabian and Ben. _

"Cool news! You're my groomsmen for the wedding so we have to go buy some suits nearby."

"Nice!" replied Fabian since he knew he was my best man. We left in a taxi. The shop was only fifteen minutes away so luckily the fee would not be so high. We arrived there in no time and entered the shop to look at the stuff. We all insisted that we have waistcoats and suits so when we took of our suits we would still look smart. It took us no longer than ten minutes. We all decided the grey suite and waistcoat. We tried them on and they seemed to be perfect (except for Jerome who was about 4 inches taller than all of us). I ended up spending £500 although I was given £7000 by Sweetie and my mum and Patricia was given £5000. We were on a tight budget. I bet you were going to spend all our money on alcohol, decorations and other crap like that and then we won't have a venue. Because that would just be sad.

_Patricia's POV_

I looked at the long dresses. They just didn't seem my type. Even though my parents will be a little bit disappointed, I'm supposed to have the best night of my life- not the worst. When I thought '_Lulu's Boutique' _was the worst clothes store I have ever been to, there was this awesome dress that midway between the knees and ankles that looked great. It was white (yes, KT, Mara, Nina and Joy convinced me not to wear black) and it was 30% my type. My favourite colour was purple (so was Joy's) so my bridesmaids were wearing knee length purple dresses. We all tried them out and we looked elegant in them. I spent £560. It was worth all that money.

_At the house everyone arrives at the same time with shopping bags in their hands_

Eddie's POV

"Just finished buying stuff for the wedding!" laughed me and Patricia at the same time.

"I went to Lulu's Boutique!" said Patricia which seemed like a shop _way_ too fancy for her league.

"Well I went to Eddie's finest!" I said joking around. "Our wedding is in three days we need to move quickly!" I told her. We had already bought loads of decorations and reserved a fancy venue called _'Fitzgerald Halls'._

All bridesmaids went into Patricia's room and groomsmen in mine and we all came out looking great in our new clothing wear. Now, all we had to do is hire people to set up the hall and then me and the guys could have an awesome bachelor party!

**Sorry it's not much but I have a lot of homework to do so I'm on a tight time schedule.**


	9. 9 House of Reservations

**House of Reservations**

_Fabian's POV _

"Alfie, we are not going to MacDonald's for the bachelor party. What about Nando's?" I told him.

"Uggh. At least there's frozen ice cream and chips at Nando's!" replied Alfie.

"Guys we aren't having that bachelor party anymore."Eddie lowered his voice. "The wedding is tomorrow we _have_ to head over to Fitzergald Halls to start setting up for tomorrow. We need all the help we can get as well. Patricia isn't coming but go get the others to come with us. I've hired a minivan and I'm driving since I passed my driving test in America. You guys are going to have to help pack the decorations and drinks in the back. Trudy and Yacker are cooking the food but they don't know anything else. Ok let's go!"

_Eddie's POV_

Everyone in the house except from Patricia and Trudy followed me into the minivan. It took us a while for us to put the final load into the boot and drive off. The long ride was about an hour and soon Alfie and Jerome where snoring much to our annoyance. We soon arrived and the outside looked gorgeous. The gardens looked a ton better than the gardens of Frobisher Academy, our school. I parked the van. "Ok guys let's off loading the stuff into the main hall." They all did as they were told. We all of loaded into the halls but when we got inside we were shocked.

"Why the hell is there a party already going on?" shouted all of us to the nerdy, tall man in the front office.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid the elderly women have reserved this place two months ago."

"Well you could've told me two weeks ago so that I didn't spend a flipping amount of £750!" I exclaimed getting so angry with this fucked up retard. I wouldn't normally act like this but I got so pissed off because he just gave away a huge amount of my spending to these old women. The wedding was tomorrow so what were we going to do. I wasn't going to do my thinking here, that's for sure, so we all got the stuff back into the minivan and headed back to the house.

_At the house_

"So what happened!" said Patricia when she caught my face.

"I don't want to talk about it," I replied back obviously giving her a clue that I was ticked off. Where were we going to have the wedding? I already knew were the ceremony was going to be- at St Antony's C of E Church. But the venue was the big question. Everyone was in a downer after going to the dreadful Fitzgerald halls. We just didn't know what to do. If we could have an arrangement to go somewhere that would be the best thing ever. But that was highly unlikely. I needed some help. So I decided to go to Dad. Surely he could do something to help.

_At the school_

"Enter!" called out Sweetie when I knocked on his office. "You disturbed me in my Tea and Cake hour!"

"Sorry but this is much more important than tea. You know the wedding venue? Yeah, apparently some old women, about a few years older than you," I said while he frowned, "reserved the place two _months_ ago. What am I going to do! The wedding is tomorrow!"

"Mm. Edison. I don't know what I can say. That man was quite a dick for actually not telling you about the old women. Sorry for my language. Well you could always have the venue here!" he replied. At first I was confused. Was he really going to give up the whole school for me and Patricia? He was!

"Thank you so much dad! You are the best. Why would you all of that just for me?"

"It is for my son isn't it. And my to-be daughter in law, Patricia Williamson."

_At the House_

I cringed at the idea. Imagine Patricia's reaction to her former head teacher being her father in law! I don't think she'll mind though. At least when she gets used to it. Anyway, I rushed back to Anubis House to get everyone. "Guys we're having the wedding in the school. I need you to help set up!" I told them. They all rushed after me. I told Patricia to stay put with Trudy. She became suspicious but she obeyed me anyway.

_At the School_

"Ok guys you're going to have to look at _these_ pictures," I told them pointing at the ones on my laptop. "You're going to have to get started without the decorators. They are stuck in traffic!"

All of them moaned but they got started anyway. It was approaching pin drop time but I think Mr Sweet gave us permission for us to stay past curfew. We weren't doing a good job. We soon started picking up the pace when the decorators came though.

_At the House_

Patricia's POV

I finished cooking all the food. It was so tiring. I laid on the couch. The wedding was tomorrow. I remember Piper being a really good hairdresser as well as a musician. I called her since she could drive and her school wasn't far away. Nevertheless, sisters _always _look out for each other, don't they?


	10. 10 House of Leavers

**House of Leavers/ House of Bouquets Part 1**

_Eddie's POV_

It was about 1 am. Me and the other guys had never been so sleepy in our lives. We even got so tired that we actually got some sleep and left the decorators to it. I gave them the money before we went so sleep so that they wouldn't bug us. We were eventually woken up by Mr Sweet though, because he had to lock up and go into Staff House. We went back to Anubis house to get some more sleep.

_At the House_

Only that I couldn't sleep. My wedding was starting in a couple of hours. I must have been the only one awake. But five minutes later I discovered that I wasn't. I went into the living room where everyone else was. I saw Willow with a suitcase and an airliner bag.

"OK. Willow would you like to explain why you've waken me and my bridal party on my wedding day at 2:30 in the morning." Said Patricia who obviously loved her sleep, wedding day or not.

"I've come to tell you that I was offered a college specialising in Arts and Photography, in New York. There is some more space at the school because some other students have left for a different college. I have to leave now, I promise you, Patricia, I did not know that I was going to leave today I am awfully sorry. Have a great wedding. Keep me updated on the whole thing on ChumChatter tomorrow. Buy guys!"

"Bye Willow." We all echoed. Everyone was fine about this except for Patricia.

_Patricia's POV_

It is three in the morning on my wedding day and there is no one who is a close friend to me on campus that is 5'4. What was I supposed to do, go and grab someone on the streets that looks like Willow?

"What are we going to do? Who do you know that's between 5'4 – 5'6 and is about 8-9 stones (120-130 pounds)." I asked them hoping they would know someone."

"We could have Amber but she is in New York at Fashion School." They all echoed.

"Who said my name?" said Amber who surprisingly and ironically walked through the living room doors with about 4 suitcases and 2 messenger bags tied round her.

"How. When. Why. I am utterly confused!" said Alfie who had just lost Willow but then Amber just walks in. He remembered that Amber hadn't broke up with him and actually whispered in his ear that she loved him before she left for fashion school. Had she known that he was dating Willow who he fell in love with and then they actually kissed. Well, whatever.

"Amber, look. Long story me and Eddie are getting married I need you to be my bridesmaid. I have a purple dress for you to wear." I told her

"Oh I love purple unless it's really dark. That's a big no no in the fashion world." Replied Amber

"Nice to know." We all echoed.

"Who's down there." Said Victor in his sinister voice coming down the stairs.

"Well you do know Peddie's getting married Victor." said Amber.

"Yes, yes I do not care at all. You are all old enough. Straight to your rooms, immediately!"

We all did as we were told and rushed into our rooms. Only there wasn't much time. Piper was arriving at 7 am and it was 4. Therefore, I decided to get as much sleep as possible otherwise I would look like a '' Frombie Zombie'' at St Antony's and at the venue. And, yes, I know the wedding venue is at the school. But, it's Eddie. There's not much you can expect from him.

_7 AM _

_Eddie's POV_

Me and Fabian had just finished loading the food into the hall of our now well presented school, Frobisher Academy. We came back and heard chatting and laughing. It was Piper and Patricia. Piper was doing her hair.

_Patricia POV_

"I forgot how cool you where Piper I so should have made you that bridesmaid."

"That's alright Patricia. I'm not really a bridesmaid type of girl. There that should do it." Said Piper, sticking a mirror in my face.

"I have to admit, I am not a plaits and curls kind of girl but, if you have to do it to look stunning on your wedding day, I'm in!" I told her. I was really hoping that I could steal Eddie's heart for good this time. But when I showed Piper my dress she was horrified.

"You would go for a knee-ankle length dress. Are you crazy!" she screamed

"It is my style Piper. Just go with it. I'm not a long wedding dress kind of freak. We have to get the bridesmaids hair done as well. By the way, thank you Piper for doing this for me."

"Hey, like we said. It's what sisters do."

_10 AM everyone at the church except for Patricia_

_Eddie's POV_

We finished singing the hymns which most people found boring, since I haven't really set foot in a church before. Apart from the hymns though, St Antony's C of E wasn't that bad. We were just doing readings but then we had quickly shut up. Patricia walked through the door and she just looked- wow. She was walked up by her dad, my dad in law in about twenty minutes. She then got to the front and blab la this and that happened. Then came the most important bit that would happen. The I will's.

"Do you take Patricia Kate Willia-?"

"Just say kiss the bride!" said Patricia. Classic. However, this vicar wasn't a strict kind. He just asked me and Patricia for all the wills and we said yes.

"You may kiss the bride!"

I leaned forward and kissed Patricia and when we got in we didn't break off. I t was a long nice kiss. I stroked her hair and she melted into my arms.

"I didn't say you may snog the bride!" Laughed the vicar and we broke off. Everyone cheered and we smiled. Definitely the best day of my life so far.


	11. House of Leavers House of Bouquets Pt 2

**House of Leavers/ House of Bouquets Part 2 Long Chapter**

_Eddie's POV_

We all took off for the school, everyone smiling. We all arrived soon since everyone was speeding (especially Fabian who was all excited because I let him drive). We soon arrived at Frobisher Academy, _specialising in Technology and History._ When we went inside it looked incredibly great. Better than how it looked at 3 am for some reason.

"Let's kiss!" I told Patricia as I rushed up to her.

"It's enough being Patricia Miller now you want me to keep kissing you why don't you go take a mint!" replied Patricia.

"Wow someone must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed?" I told her but she kissed me anyway. I went up to the top table where me, Patricia and her parents, my parents, Nina and Fabian. It was by far the most presented table.

"Fabian I always thought you were going to be the first guy to get married in Anubis House." I told him as he took his seat.

"Naah, remember? I'm little geeky, sensitive Fabian. But I don't know if I should maybe propose to Nina. Anyway not so sure. Hey look here comes Mr Sweet and Mrs Williamson."

Patricia's mum, Caroline and my dad, Eric sat next to each other and a few seconds later, Paul, Patricia's dad and, Rebecca, my mum came and sat next to each other. Then, a few seconds later, Nina came in her swanky purple bridesmaid dress. Followed by Patricia. My wife.

"OK, guys time for your first dance time to get a little groovy!" exclaimed the MC I hired. He was a cheap guy, in is thirties and seemed sort of funny. Anyway, me and Patricia stepped on to the dance floor. Don't laugh at me but I thought that it was actually supposed to be groovy. But it wasn't. Anyway, me and Patricia started slow dancing to a slow but alright song. Everyone kept oohing and aahing. Patricia melted into my arms and we basically just stood in the middle of the dance hall just moving forward to right. Then, the song ended. We made it back to the top table.

"Now is time for the father and daughter dance!"

_Patricia's POV_

I stepped onto the dance floor with my dad, Paul. He smiled and I just kept a straight face. We danced but our dance was slightly more informal. We just stepped right to left, forwards and backwards. But it was very sweet and nice. Not as nice as my first dance though.

"Time for the Mother and Groom dance, yo!" said the MC obviously trying to be cool.

_Eddie's POV_

Me and mum stepped onto the dance floor and commenced the dance steps.

"I never thought little Eddie Weddie would get married so soon!" said Mum embarrassing me so much. I turned slightly red.

"Mum, do we have to have this particular conversation this minute?" I whispered to her to make sure nobody else could hear the conversation. Well, obviously the MC must have heard.

"OK, that's enough chit chat!" he said and we took our seats.

"Is it time for food now!" shouted Alfie from the wedding Party table. Everyone laughed as if he was ten years old.

"No but you can pay me a fifty pound note for some!" exclaimed the MC. We did chuckle a bit.

"Nonsense!" remarked mum quietly. "Eric and I's Mc for our wedding was much better and funnier. This guy doesn't deserve to be paid a crapload of money let alone 10 quid!"

"Mum! Since when have you been so informal! I don't have much money at all so I just had to go with what I had."

"L-let's just skip the speech alright."

"Uggh FABIAN I knew you'd do that!"

" It's just that I'm not a kind of best man that goes on and on talking about some boring girl he met at a big, historical house full of hidden passageways and all kinds of shit like that!" Exclaimed Fabian. At first, there was a big pause of silence. Then everyone started laughing. After that, Fabian went on and on and all everyone was doing was just laughing. In fact, KT was laughing so much that wine actually came out of her nose. She wasn't actually supposed to be drinking wine anyway because she wasn't 18 yet (her birthday is on the 22nd of July 1995).

"Let's have some dinner!" said the MC who was obviously annoyed that Fabian was being more successful than him.

"In fact you can leave!" I told him because he wasn't doing his job professionally. I bet you any money he was waiting for the dinner.

"Yeh pack your bags and get yo ass outta here!" exclaimed KT. Wow. Obviously she was drunk.

"Come on wedding party and top party let's go get some food!" said crazy, drunk KT. She gathered them and we dished our food. But KT was almost tipping food down her dress so Mara and Nina had to go take care of her.

"Look at all this lovely food cooked by my lovely wife- and Trudy of course." I bragged to everyone. They laughed. We all got our food and went back to our tables and then the other 120 guests got their food. KT had calmed down and was no longer drunk so we cut the cake that Trudy made, not bought like Vera's in Year 12 (Junior Year). We all ate and then the DJ played Single Ladies. Meaning that the ladies not married could get a chance to catch the bouquet or something like that.

_Patricia's POV_

All the girls of Anubis House, Piper, some others from Isis and Hathor House and Eddie's relatives came onto the dance floor. I faced the other side of the hall and chucked it behind me. There was a few seconds of silence and then the cheer came!

"It's me! I've caught the bouquet!" exclaimed Nina who was obviously very happy. She ran after Fabian and gave him a great big kiss. They both smiled and started dancing like demented retards.

After that, I sat down and Eddie took off my garter. It's not like we _wanted_ that to happen but both our parents had the suggestion.

When Eddie had the garter in his hands, the single girls chased him for the garter. This was the craziest and greatest day of my life. And I have the best husband a girl could ever wish for.


	12. House of Short Honeymoons Part 1

**House of Short Honeymoons**

**I haven't done my research properly turns out the groom tosses the garter and a single man catches it.**

_Eddie's POV_

"Time to pack up, the wedding is over and the school must be locked up by 10." Shouted Dad and Victor.

"But it's 9:55!"

"Come on you better start cleaning, I'm giving you twenty minutes. Some of the guests and Victor will help, right?" asked my dad. Victor grunted but he got to work anyway. We had to clean a lot mess from food and drinks as well as the brochures of the information and KT's mess from when she was tipsy. Me and the other guys stepped in some gooey stuff a few times. In a few Jerome went to sleep at Anubis House. After Victor fell over a chair, as well, he got really pissed and went back to Anubis House. So that just left me, Fabian, Nina and Marco (my cousin). Patricia _would've _been helping us but she seemed kind of pissed about the fact the MC waasn't a real professional. Anyway, we packed up quick. Marco went home and me, Fabian and Nina threw away the bin bags and went to Anubis House. They all slept. But not me. And neither was Patricia.

_At Patricia's Room_

"Patricia! Time to go!" I shouted

"Look its approaching midnight, why are you shouting in my bloody bedroom at this time of night!" roared KT which was unusual of her. In addition, she was very lucky Victor hadn't come down.

"Look, Patricia, we're going on a 2 day honeymoon aren't we? Come on I packed your suitcase for you. And who knew you were a 32C?"

"Eddie! You pervert. And, no wonder why I couldn't find my pyjamas. I'll be down in two."

I grunted as I left the room. I wonder why the girls were in such a bad mood. Anyway I wasn't about to become Sherlock Holmes.

_Downstairs with Patricia_

"Ok Patricia, guess where we are going?"

" Um, London?"

"No, not that rank, overrated area. Think: Romantic, sexy, snails, chateaus."

"NO WAY, FRANCE!?"

"Yes way! We are staying at a fancy country house in North France. We're also buying new beach stuff as well because it is apparently going to be 30 Celsius. "I told her. The taxi cab honked at us so we blended into the night mode and got inside the taxi. It seemed kind of scary in that taxi, don't judge me, because the driver looked messed up and drunk.

"Where you going!" he asked loudly.

"Stansted Airport, Essex please?" I told him.

"That will be £72 please?" he snorted calculating numbers on his Samsung Galaxy S3.

"What the fu-." I covered my mouth before proceeding any further. Seriously, though. Stansted is about 30 miles away and I get £72.

"You've read the number wrong! It says _£42_!" I told him. It actually did calculate on his little taxi thing, £72 but this guy was retarded and listened to every word I said. He was actually driving really fast and scary. He almost smashed into one of the cars so I stopped him at one of the hard shoulders.

"Why don't you sit in the passenger seat and I will drive." I told him. He refused but I made him. As we arrived he became sober.

"Hey!"

**Sorry it was short I am getting writer's block- running out of ideas**


	13. 13 House of Tests Part 1

**House of Tests Part 1**

_**This chapter includes some French so you can use Google Translator to translate the text.**_

_Eddie's POV_

We were inside Stansted Airport. Hundreds wait... _thousands_ of people where boarding aeroplanes and buying a load of snacks and usable things for their flight. Patricia was long ago sleeping, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Flight 1:15am departing at Paris Le Bourget Airport, Buisness Class please board your plane in five minutes!" called out the person in the microphone.

"Wake up, Patricia, wake up!" I shook her vigorously. Nothing- she didn't wake up. This was a perfect time to kiss her. I leaned close to her. And closer...

"Eddie! Go have a mint!" shouted Patricia, waking up in a sudden.

I pulled away. "So close!" I dragged her out of her seat and we ran to give the lady our ticket. We then quickly ran through the boarding corridor and got on the plane. From the looks of it, this £2000 short honeymoon looked awesome.

_On the Plane_

_Patricia's POV_

This French man just puked in an old ladies purse after eating an oyster. Then a little child called me hot. Can't he see my ring? Lol. Anyway, I stuffed my face with French fries and Chicken. Well, I hadn't realised it was actually frogs legs but, now I know, I just keep calling it chicken to avoid myself throwing it up. Besides, who wants to know about frogs at 2am in the morning?

"Je t'aime," said Eddie in his seductive, alluring voice in mid sleep, smiling at me, so I sussed out it meant I love you.

"Well, Je t'aime to you too." I said in a quirky voice, sighing.

"Really, Patricia. I splash a lot of money on a luxurious honeymoon and all you can do is give a poor attempt at French? Come on be more romant-." I stopped him by a soft, long kiss- gross breath or no gross breath.

"It's like you took the words out of my mouth, simply by a gorgeous kiss."

"UGGH! Will you ever shut up Eddie?" I told him, getting kind of sick of his mouthing. To be honest, it is actually me that does the "yacking" but today it's him!

"We are landing at Paris Le Bourget Airport in three minutes- first class boards first, followed by business class and economy." Told the pilot. Then a woman spoke in a authentic voice into the microphone.

"Nous atterrissons à l'aéroport du Bourget à trois planches minutes-première classe première, suivie par la classe affaires et de l'économie."

"That means exactly what the pilot said. Just translated for the French people on the train.

"Ok!" I said. We were soon allowed of off the plane. We collected our luggage and departed the airport.

"So where are we staying. By the way, Eddie Miller est le mari le plus brillant qu'une fille pourrait jamais avoir et il est si beau!"

"Oui, oui il est. And, we are staying at a five star country house located," he checked his map with one hand in his biker jacket and scarf. Not a very good match, Amber would say. "Well it's a ten minute walk but let's take a cab, just for the fun of it, regardless the fact that we were driven to Stansted by a retard. Well at least half the way."

"Whatever." We waved at the taxi and got in putting our bags and suitcases in the boot. _This_ time, the taxi driver seemed sensible and friendly.

_Meanwhile at the house_

_KT'S POV_

"Have you noticed that the house's atmosphere seems to be dull when Mr and Mrs Sweet aren't around." Grunted Fabian.

"Dude, the houses atmosphere is _always _boring." Chuckled Jerome.

"Where are they anyway?" echoed the whole house.

"Oh, they took off to France for a honeymoon in romantic Paris." I told them remembering my silly remark after Eddie had woke me up. To believe I actually once had a crush on him.

"WHAT!" they all echoed.

"Hmm, we'll see about that." Jerome whispered

**Today's question for the review box**

**Do you think?**

**Jerome is keeping a secret that needs to be told**

**Jerome will trash Peddie's honeymoon by getting the house to travel to Paris**

**He will do something silly because he has never been on holiday.**


End file.
